Morah is Back
by Angie-Face
Summary: Buffy has a dream and Cordelia has a vision. They are the same: Angel is going to die. The Scooby Gang come to LA to help the Fang Gang.


**Morah is Back**

_By Angela_

**Disclaimer:** the characters belong to Josh Whedon. I'm just borrowing them.

**Time line:** just in the beginning of BtVS season 7 and Angel season 4.

**Spoilers:** everything up to end season 7 of Buffy and up to end season 4 of Angel.

**Author's note**: Spike has his soul back, but he and Buffy are just friends. Cordelia has her memory back. Cordelia has a crush for Angel, but it's nothing serious. Willow is back, and she can't use her powers. Anja is a demon again. Connor and Angel talked together and it's fine between them.

**Summary:** Buffy has a dream and Cordelia has a vision. They are the same: Angel is going to die. The Scooby Gang come to LA to help the Fang Gang.

**Feedback:** I love it. This is my first story. Please send me feedback. 

**Rating:** if you can you see the show you can read this.

At night

Buffy woke up. She was soaking wet. She had a nightmare and she didn't feel good about it. She looked on her alarm clock. It was 03.00.

_I think that I better go patrolling. I won't be sleeping anymore tonight._

She walked in her room and putted some clothes on. She wrote a note and lay it on her bed. It said:

'_I'm patrolling. Will be back soon! Kisses Buffy'._

Buffy went trough the window, so that nobody could hear her.

She walked on the graveyard. She hadn't seen any vampire. Suddenly she saw Spike's crypt. She stood still. She didn't knew what to do.

_I know that he raped me and I know that he is feeling bad for that. He even got his soul back just for me. And now he is tormented by his past._

Buffy knocked on the door and Spike opened it. He was surprised to see the Slayer.

"Uh, hello Buffy, what can I do for you?" Spike asked.

"You can let me in for a start" Buffy said.

Spike took a step to the right so that Buffy could walk in.

"How are you doing Spike?" she asked.

"I'm fine" he answered.

But Buffy could see in his eyes that he wasn't. He looked away.

"So, what are you doing here?" he asked.

Buffy sat on a couch.

"Well, I had a nightmare and I couldn't sleep anymore, so I went patrolling. And I was near your crypt. So I thought lets visit Spike." Buffy said.

"About what was your nightmare?" Spike asked.

Buffy took a sight.

"I'm having this dream all week, I think. I am fighting a demon. I look around and I see the hole gang. I also see Cordelia, Wesley, Gunn, a boy and a young woman. I'm not the only one who is fighting. I see Angel behind the demon I'm fighting. The demon knocks me on the floor. Angel is seeing that. He turns his back and kills the demon who is trying to kill me. He helps me to get up. I want to thank him, but suddenly he cries out in pain. And in his back is a sword. It right trough his heart. Snff. I'm still holding his hand when he turns in to dust. And the only thing I have in my hand is dust and his ring." Buffy cried.

Spike sat down next to her and takes the slayer in his arms.

"Pet, it was just a dream. Angel is still a life, sort of then". Spike said.

"But what if this dream was a vision. I'm getting that sort dreams to you know" she says.

"If you want to make sure that Angel is all right call him." He said.

Buffy suddenly stood up.

"Oh no! I'm not calling him. Not after the last time I saw him!" she said.

"What happened the last time?" Spike asked.

"I don't wanna tell. Sorry but I told nobody." She said.

"Shall I call?" Spike asked.

"Would you do that for me?' Buffy asked.

"off course, I did a lot more for you." Spike said.

Buffy smiled and gave Spike the number of Angel. The phone rang…

Chapter 2

In L.A.

Angel was sitting at the counter of his hotel. Wesley was behind it. Fred walked down the stairs.

"How is Cordelia doing?" Angel asks her.

"For some one who just remembered everything in one minute, she all right. She is sleeping now." Angel was relieved.

Cordelia had been gone for a couple of weeks, then suddenly she was back but she didn't remembered anything. And just a few minutes a go she remembered. Angel thought everything was finally all right. Connor was now on his side of the fight. He was so happy that he had his son back. The doors went open and Connor and Gunn walked in.

"Food is here!!" Gunn screamed.

Gunn and Conner went out to get some Chinese.

"Lets eat!" Fred said.

A few hours later Cordelia woke up and she eat some leftovers from the Chinese.

"So Cordy, do you still have the visions?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, I still have them. I was with the TPTB and they gave me a new mission. But when they saw how much Angel missed me, they saw the danger that he might go the wrong way. So they sent me back, but I still have my mission." She said.

She was so happy that she was with her friends again.

"What is your mission anyway?" Angel asked.

"To protect you." She said with a smile.

The phone rang and Cordy took it.

"With Angel Investi… oh hello Spike. Yeah sure I will give him." Cordy said and she looked at Angel.

"It's for you, it's Spike." Cordelia said.

Angel was horrified

"Oh my god Buffy?!" he said.

He took the phone and answered it.

"Hello Spike, is there something wrong with Buffy?" Angel asked.

"Now, she is fine. But is there something with you?" Spike asked.

"With me? I'm fine, never been better." Angel said.

"Oh, see Buffy there is nothing wrong with him." Spike said to Buffy.

"Is Buffy with you?" Angel asked.

"Yeah she is here with me. She had a nightmare that involved you. You turned into dust right in front of her. But she doesn't want to talk to you. Don't ask me why, she didn't tell me." Spike answered.

Suddenly Cordelia screamed. Angel looked at her.

"I just had a vision and I saw you and Buffy. You turned in to dust." She said a little bit shocked.

Spike heard it.

"It's really happening, isn't it?" Spike asked.

"Spike I think it's better for Buffy to come here. We have a case to solve." Angel said to Spike.

"I will tell her. Bye." Spike said and hang up.

Angel putted the phone back on his place and looked at Cordelia.

"Do you need anything?" Connor asked.

"No, I'm fine. That's the good part. My pain is gone. Every time I get a vision I don't get the pain." She said with a smile.

Wesley looked at Angel.

"Angel this isn't good." Wesley said.

"No, it certainly isn't. Buffy had a dream with the same vision." Angel said.

"She is coming. She is going to help, I hope." Angel said.

Chapter 3Back in Sunnydale

"What! You told him I was coming?!" Buffy asked.

"Come on Buffy, the love of your life might turn into dust. You must help him." Spike said.

Buffy looked at him. She knew he was right.

"All right I will go, but only if you go with me. This can help you too. Angel has a soul so you can talk to him. He has been in a lot of pain, he still is." She said.

Spike nodded.

"Okay I will go with you." Spike said.

He graphed a bag and putted some clothing in it. When he was ready Buffy was all ready at the door. They walked to her house.

The lights were on. Willow just came home and saw the note on Buffy's bed. She thought she would wait until Buffy came back. Buffy and Spike saw that Willow was home, so Buffy knocked on the door. Willow came and saw Buffy and Spike.

"Hai Buff, how was slaying?" Willow asked.

"There were no bad vampires" Buffy said.

Buffy and Spike walked in.

"Willow, I have to go to L.A. Angel is in danger and he needs my help." Buffy said.

"Oh, what's wrong?" Willow asked.

"I had a dream and he turned into dust right in front of me." Buffy answered.

"Yeah, and it seems that Cordelia had the same vision." Spike said.

"I will come with you." She said to Buffy.

"Alright, that's a good idea. But what about Dawn?" Buffy asked.

"What about Dawn?" Dawn asked.

"Dawn, we have to go to L.A." Buffy said to her sister.

"Can I come too, please. I want to see Angel again!" Dawn said.

Buffy rolled with her eyes.

"Okay, you can come. Willow can you call Xander?" Buffy asked.

Willow nodded and walked to the phone.

"Spike? Can you get some weapons? Buffy asked.

Spike nodded. Dawn en Buffy walked upstairs. They were packing. When they were ready Dawn walked to Buffy.

"Buffy are you all right?" she asked.

"I'm all right, why shouldn't I be?" Buffy asked.

"Well, there is this Spike thing and there is this Angel thing." She said to her sister.

"I'm holding, Dawn. I have to be strong for the two of them." Buffy said and they walked downstairs.

Willow was ready. The doorbell rang. Willow opened it and saw Xander standing. His car stood in front of the house. Spike and Xander putted all the stuff in the car. Willow sat in front. Dawn, Buffy and Spike sat in the back. It was a long drive. Willow fell a sleep and so did Buffy, Dawn and even Spike. Xander looked next to him. Willow lay so peaceful. He looked behind him and was shocked when he saw that Buffy was cuddling in Spike arms.

_I can't believe it. After all those things he did to her she still is cuddling against him!_ Xander thought.

Chapter 4After an hour

Xander saw the sign 'Los Angles'. He woke Willow up.

"Will, wake up. We're near L.A. 15 minutes and we're at Angel's." Xander said.

Willow woke up.

"Can you wake the back suit up?" Xander asked.

Willow nodded. She saw Dawn resting against the window. Then she looked at Buffy and saw that she lay against Spike. He had his arm around her. Willow looked at Xander.

"Yeah I know. I don't get Buffy!" Xander said.

Willow woke Buffy up. Buffy woke up and looked at Willow.

"We are almost there." Willow said.

Buffy nodded. She realised that she lay against Spike. She woke him.

"Spike? Spike, wake up we're almost there." Buffy said.

Spike woke up.

"Can you wake Dawn for me?" she asked him.

He nodded and woke Dawn up.

They were glad when they we're at the hotel. Everybody stretched there legs. Buffy looked at the hotel.

"It's big." She said.

Willow walked to her.

"You must see the inside." Willow said.

Buffy remembered that Willow had been here before to tell Angel that she was dead. She hated that memory. Buffy looked around her. She didn't saw Dawn. Spike saw it and pointed to the car. Dawn had fall a sleep again.

"We can't let her stay there. Spike can you carry her?" Buffy asked him.

He nodded and walked towards the car. He graphed Dawn and hold her in his arms. They walked to the gate and to the door. Buffy felt uncomfortable seeing Angel again. Willow and Xander were the first one who walked to the door, Buffy, Spike and Dawn walked behind them.

_Well this is it. I am going to see him again_ Buffy thought.

Chapter 5In the hotel

Wesley and Angel were reading in some very old books. Cordelia and Connor were playing cards. Gunn and Fred were behind the computer, searching for clues.

"Come on Angel, let me please help!" Cordelia said.

"No Cordy, you need your rest." Angel said determined.

The door swung open. Everybody looked at the door and saw Willow and Xander walking trough the door.

"Hay you guys!" Cordelia almost screamed and walked to the two.

Angel looked at them and saw no Buffy.

"Uh Willow where is Buffy?" Angel asked.

"I'm here!" Buffy said.

She stood behind Xander. Angel felt relieved. Then he saw Spike caring Dawn. Buffy saw that.

"Angel do you have a bed for Dawn, she is really tired." Buffy asked.

"Of course, follow me." Angel said.

Spike followed Angel. Angel walked to a guestroom. Spike lay Dawn on the bed. Dawn woke up.

"Hay little bit." Spike said.

She smiled and then saw Angel.

"Angel!" she said and swung her arms around his neck.

Angel smiled.

"I'm also glad to see you!" Angel said.

Dawn lay back on the bed and yawned. Both vampires smiled.

"Go to sleep Dawn, we're downstairs if you need anything." Angel said.

Dawn nodded and closed her eyes. Angel looked at Spike and saw something different. He didn't knew what, but there was something. The vampires walked downstairs were the rest of the gangs was. Buffy looked around. She knew the brown guy and the other girl, but she didn't knew the young boy.

"Who is he?" Buffy asked Cordelia.

Cordy knew that she couldn't tell her that Connor was Angel son. That was Angel's thing to do.

"His name is Connor." She said.

It seemed that that was al she needed to know.

"Were is Rupert?" Wesley asked.

"He is back in England." Buffy said with a sad tone.

"He helps the Council." Willow said proud.

"So, did something interesting happened here?" Xander asked.

"Well, Cordy worked for the powers that be." Gunn said.

"Yeah, and that didn't turned out to be so great. They saw that Angel was going the wrong way." Cordelia said.

"Why?" Willow asked.

"Because he missed her so much." Connor said.

He knew that his father loved Cordelia, but he had the feeling that he loved the blond girl much more. Buffy looked to the ground.

_He has moved on_ she thought.

She looked at Angel who was looking at her. She gave a sad smile.

"So they send me back to him." Cordelia said.

"So that's a bloody big thing." Spike said.

Buffy started to smile. She thought that Spike accent was funny. Spike saw that.

"Are you making fun of me again?!" Spike asked.

"No, I wouldn't dare." Buffy said laughing.

_What the hell is this, Spike is making her laugh?_ Angel thought.

"So Connor, how do you fit in this picture. How did you met the gang?" Xander asked.

Wesley, Gunn, Fred en Cordelia looked at each other.

"I'm Angel's son." Connor said.

Willow, Xander, Spike and Buffy looked in disbelief.

"You are his father?" Willow asked.

"Yes." Angel answered.

"But how? You said to me that you can't get children." Buffy said.

Angel knew that Buffy heart was breaking.

"That's the weird part. It wasn't supposed to happen. Especially when there are two vampires." Gunn said.

"WHAT!!" Buffy asked.

Angel walked to her.

"Wolfram and Hart brought Darla back. She was human and she was dying. I helped her, but Dru made her a vampire. I was slipping back and I had sex with her. After almost 9 months she came back. She gave her life for Connor." Angel explained.

Buffy couldn't believe it. Angel saw the tears in her eyes.

"But, he didn't lose his soul?" Willow asked.

"Yeah, it wasn't perfect happiness." Wesley said.

"Well that's the bright sight of all of this." Buffy said angry.

"Buffy he all ready heard it a long time ago." Wesley said.

"Then he is going to hear it again. I can't believe that you do something stupid like that. I thought after the time we made love you would know that you can't make love with anybody without something will happen." She said angry.

"How does it come that he looks like a teenager?" Spike asked.

"He was kidnapped and he lived in an other dimension were time goes faster." Gunn said.

Buffy walked to Connor. She smiled.

"You have to know that I'm not angry at you." She said.

Connor nodded. She looked at Angel and walked to the garden.

"Buffy!" Angel asked.

But she didn't listened. Angel wanted to walk to her, but was stopped by Willow.

"You better be out of here site." Willow said.

He nodded.

"I will talk to her." Spike said and before anybody could say anything he was gone.

Chapter 6In the garden

Buffy sat on a bench. She was crying. Spike sat next to her. It was a good thing that it was night.

"That bastard! How could he do this!" Buffy said.

Spike knew he muss not say anything. He knew Buffy that good.

"He should love me! I was the love of his life." She said.

She stood up walked a few steps. Spike stood too.

"Buffy? He was in a really big depression. He did stupid things. Everybody does make stupid things and they are sorry for it." He said.

Buffy looked at him.

"We aren't talking about Angel, are we?" Buffy asked.

Spike nodded.

"Buffy I'm so sorry for what I did. And it isn't the soul who is talking. I left because I felt terrible." Spike said.

Buffy took Spike's hand and looked him in the eyes.

"I know you're sorry, but you have to understand that it will take me some time to forget it." She said.

Spike nodded and they gave each other a hug.

In the hotel

"Why is HE talking to her?" Angel asked.

"Angel, a lot of things happened last year." Xander said.

"What happened?" Cordelia asked.

She was curious.

"I don't think it's my place to say it, but Spike and Buffy became more then friends." Willow said.

"What!!" Angel said.

"Yeah I couldn't believe it too." Xander said.

"And you let her go on with him?" Angel asked Xander.

"She all ready broke up with him when we found out. And that isn't the worst part." Xander said.

"What is the worst part." Angel asked.

"He almost rapped her and then he went away and got his soul back." Willow said.

Angel anger raised.

"He hurt her and she still let him be with her?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, tell me about it." Xander said.

Angel walked to the garden. He saw Buffy and Spike hugging. He couldn't believe it.

In the garden

Buffy and Spike broke the hug.

"Thanks Spike." She said.

"Buffy, tell me. Why are you really angry at Angel?" Spike asked.

Angel could hear the conversation.

"I think it's that he moved on." She answered.

"But Buffy, you did too. You had Riley and me." Spike said.

"He slept with a vampire!" Buffy said.

"You did too." Spike said.

"Yeah, but I couldn't lose my soul." She said.

"That's one thing that your are right on. But tell me what is it really." Spike said.

Tears began to spill a cross her cheeks.

"He has a son now. When Angel and I were still together he talked about that. He told me that he couldn't have any and that was one of the reasons that he left me. I have the feeling that he betrayed me. I always wanted a child of him. I never told him that." She said.

"Oh Buffy." Spike said and hold her in his arms.

She couldn't stop crying. Angel also had tears in his eyes. He turned around and walked away. He went to his bedroom. He had to think

Spike and Buffy were outside for a few minutes when Willow came checking.

"Buffy, are you all right?" Willow asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Uh Spike, if you are hungry there is blood in the fridge." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow, are you ok?" Spike asked Buffy.

She nodded again and Spike walked inside. Buffy stood up.

"So do they have a lead?". Buffy asked.

They didn't. the girls walked inside. Buffy looked around and saw no Angel and Connor.

"Where are Angel and Connor?" Buffy asked.

"They are in Angel bedroom." Connor followed his dad when he went to his bedroom.

Chapter 7Angel bedroom

"Dad, are you all right?" Connor asked.

Angel nodded.

"Who is that girl?" Connor asked.

"Her name is Buffy Summers, she is the vampire slayer." Angel answered.

"Is she here to kill you?" Connor asked.

"No, she is a friend of mine. She is my ex." Angel said.

Connor looked in disbelief.

"She is your ex?" he asked.

"Son sit down and I will tell you the story." Angel said.

Connor sat on Angel's bed.

"Buffy is the reason that I became who I am. The first time I saw here I loved her. We fell in love with each other. On her 17e birthday we made love. I had a moment of true happiness. I lost my soul and became Angelus. I killed some of her friends and tortured her Watcher. I wanted to destroy the world, I wanted to open the demon Acathla. If his mouth would open the world would be sucked into Hell. Buffy and I fought. Willow cursed me again, but it was to late. Angelus had all ready opened Acathla. Buffy had to send me to Hell. Buffy run away but after a few weeks she came back. I was in Hell for centuries. The PTB had something big for me so they brought me back. Buffy helped to get my strength back. We couldn't stop the love for each other so we went back together. I left her because of something that her mother said. Buffy doesn't know that. Sometimes she comes here to help me and sometimes I come to Sunnydale to help her." Angel said.

"Wow, now I understand that she is angry." Connor said.

Angel walked to the door.

"We have to go back downstairs. We must help the others." Angel said.

Connor nodded and stood up. Together they walked downstairs.

Angel saw Buffy talking to Wesley, Xander talking with Cordelia and Willow talking with Fred.

"Angel, I just had a vision. I saw a calendar that said 10th of November. That's 3 days we can research.' Cordelia said.

"That's good." Angel said.

"Well, we have 3 days. What if we can't find anything? Are you going to turn into dust?" Connor asked.

"That doesn't have to happen. We know what will happen so we can stop it." Buffy said to Connor.

Connor saw that she was in a lot of pain. He saw it in her eyes.

The gang researched for a couple of hours. It was very late. Everybody was tired. Connor had fallen a sleep. He was on the couch. Buffy was also on the couch. Connor turned in his sleep and lay against Buffy. Buffy didn't know why she did it, but she did her arm around Connor. He cuddled against her. Buffy smiled. She was pretty tired herself and though that closing her eyes for a minute was a good thing to do. Within seconds she was a sleep. Angel looked at Buffy and saw that she was sleeping. He walked to her and saw that his son lay against her. Willow stood next to him.

"I think it's in the family." She said.

Angel laugh. Connor woke up.

"Connor, why don't you go to bed?" Angel asked.

"I think that's a good thing." Connor said.

He walked to the stairs.

"Goodnight everybody!" he said.

"Goodnight" everybody said back except Buffy who was still a sleep.

Connor walked up the stairs. Angel looked at Buffy. She was so peaceful when she was a sleep.

"We have to wake her up." Willow said.

"No no, she is tired she can sleep in mine bed." Angel said.

He wanted to carry her, but Xander stopped him.

"She will wake up if you do that." Xander said.

"No, she won't." Angel said.

He took Buffy in his arms. Buffy arms where around Angel's neck. Angel was right. She didn't woke up.

Angel carried her to his bedroom. He lay her in his bed. He putted the covers on her. Just when he wanted to walk away, Buffy woke up.

"Angel? Can you stay with me? I'm scared that I will have that dream again." Buffy said.

"Off course I will stay with you." Angel said and he sat on a chair.

He watched her falling into sleep. He also fell a sleep.

Buffy had slept an hour when she was screaming. Angel woke up and walked to Buffy.

"Angel, watch out! Oh my god! Angel NO!" Buffy screamed.

She woke up. Angel sat next to her. She started to cry. Angel hold her in his arms.

"Buffy it's all right. I'm right here." He said.

"Oh my God, Angel you turned into dust right in front of me." She said sobbing.

"You rescued me from that demon and the other demon staked you. I had your hand in mine and you turned into dust. The only thing that a had in my hand was your ring." She said.

"Buffy, it's all right. I'm right here." Angel said.

Buffy pushed herself out of Angel's arms and took his hand. She kissed the ring he was still warring after all those years. Angel had tears in his eyes.

"Angel?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked in here eyes.

"Can you lay next to me, please. I need some sleep." Buffy said.

"Off course I can." Angel said and he lay next to her.

Angel held Buffy in his arms. Within seconds the two were a sleep.

Chapter 8Downstairs

The rest of the gang were still searching for clues.

"Is Angel still upstairs?" Fred asked.

"Yeah I think so." Willow said.

"I really hope they don't do the nasty thing." Cordelia said.

"I will go and look what is taking him so long." Gunn said.

Gunn walked upstairs. He softly knocked on the door but didn't heard anything. He opened the door and saw his boss laying peaceful on the bed. Angel had his arms around Buffy. He really didn't wanted to wake the couple up. He heard footsteps. It was Cordelia.

"We got a lead, we need Angel and Buffy." Cordelia said.

Gunn nodded and walked to the bed. He woke Angel up.

"Angel? We need you two downstairs." Gunn said.

"Ok, give us a few minutes." Angel said.

Gunn nodded and walked away. Angel woke Buffy.

"Buffy, we have to go downstairs. They have a lead." Buffy nodded.

She stood up and felt her hear.

"Oh, this doesn't feel good." She said laughing.

Because she slept her hair was fuzzy. Angel smiled and walked towards her.

"Here let me do that for you" he said.

With his hand he straightened Buffy's hair. They looked in each others eyes.

"I'm sorry for not telling you about Connor" Angel said.

"It's okay, it was just a huge shock" Buffy said.

"Buffy, Xander and Willow told me about Spike and you." He said.

"Oh, I really messed up with that one didn't I?" she said.

Angel nodded.

"I don't understand why you keep hanging out with him after the things he has done to you." Angel said.

Buffy lowered her eyes.

"He has a soul, because of me. He is all ready tormented enough for the things he has done. It not that I forgot about it, it's just he loved me and I used him. He also knows that the things he has done were wrong." She answered.

"Buffy, we all did stupid things." He said.

"I know, that's why I'm helping him now. He is in a lot of pain. I helped you when you were in pain. I think people better call Buffy the vampire rescuer." She said with a smile.

Angel smiled too.

"Come on, we have to go downstairs." He said.

The gang were still researching. Willow saw Buffy and Angel walking down the stairs.

"Hey Buffy, did you have a nice sleep?" Willow asked.

"I had that dream again. Luckily Angel was there to calm me down." Buffy answered.

"Did you see something in your dream?" Wesley asked.

"Well, I saw the demon's face. I saw it before, a long time ago." She said.

"I had another vision when you two were sleeping and I also saw the demon's face. We found a picture of it." Cordelia said.

She showed Buffy the picture.

"Yeah that was the demon!" Buffy said.

Angel took the book. It was a Morah demon. The memories came back. Buffy saw something in Angel's face.

"Angel, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Oh, it's nothing. You were right Buffy. You saw that demon before. Do you remember when you came after Thanksgiving. We were attacked by this demon." Angel said.

Buffy remembered. It was a horrible day. She only saw Angel for 5 minutes, but it was painful.

"Is it easy to kill?" Xander asked.

"On his head he had a jewel, you have to smash the jewel to kill it." Angel said.

Buffy took the book from Angel and started to read the information. She read something that startled her.

"Uh guys, it says here that the blood of a Morah demon can make a vampire human." She said.

Everybody, except Angel and Cordelia looked surprised. Buffy looked at Angel and saw that he wasn't surprised.

"Angel why aren't you surprised?" Buffy asked.

Angel looked down and said, "Because I knew that."

"Then why didn't you told me that there was a way to make you human?" Buffy asked.

"Because it wouldn't matter. If I became human because of the Morah's blood you would die." He said.

"How do you know that?" Wesley asked.

"Because I asked the Oracles about it." Angel said.

"Why would you asked that?" Spike asked.

He thought this was very interesting.

"The Morah demon told me that Buffy and I were strong together and that one of us or both would die if I stayed human." Angel said.

He just heard what he said and regretted it, but Buffy cut him of.

"Stayed?! Angel were you human?" tears started to come in her eyes.

"Oh boy, now you have done it Angel." Cordelia said.

"You knew about it!" Buffy asked angry.

"Angel told Doyle and he told me." Cordelia said.

"Angel? Can you please tell what happened." Buffy asked.

Angel started the story.

"The day that you came to me after Thanksgiving didn't happen like you remembered. You came to me and we were attacked by the Morah demon. It escaped and we followed it. We split up, you went above ground and I under. I fought with Morah. I got stabbed in my hand. I killed Morah with his sword. Some blood of him mixed with mine. I was human. I went to the Oracles and asked if this was permanent. It was, I could do anything I wanted to do. You were at the pier and you saw me coming out of the shadows. We kissed and went back to my place. We talked about doing this slowly, you were just about walking away when things heated up." Angel said.

"We made love?" Buffy asked between tears.

"Yes, we did. Doyle had a vision about the demon. It wasn't dead and it was stronger. Doyle and I went to Morah to kill him again. Morah almost killed me, but you rescued me. Morah said that more shall come and that you would die if I stayed human. I went back to the Oracle to give my life back. They give us back the day and I alone would remember it." Angel said.

Buffy sat, she couldn't stay on here feet. Everybody was quite and then suddenly Spike began to speak.

"The Oracles promised you that Buffy wouldn't die, but she did. They broke the promise."

Willow was thinking and then suddenly it hit her.

"Yeah that true, but when we brought Buffy back, the spell it shouldn't have worked. We were disturbed the spell shouldn't have worked. I think that the Oracles helped us with that." Willow said.

"Why did they put Buffy in heaven and let her return here?" Spike asked.

Wesley, Cordelia, Gunn and Fred were in shock.

"You were in heaven?" Gunn asked.

Buffy nodded.

"Did you knew that Angel?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, Buffy told me when we saw each other." Angel answered.

"I think that the Oracles had good intentions for putting Buffy in heaven. Maybe it was something that she could look forward to." Wesley said.

Dawn came downstairs.

"Hey little bit, how did you slept?" Spike asked.

"Really good." She answered.

"Are you hungry?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, I am." She said.

She walked with Angel to the kitchen. Connor also woke up. He walked down the stairs when Dawn and Angel came out of the kitchen. Dawn and Connor looked at each other. Xander started to grin. Connor walked to Dawn and said, "Hey, I'm Connor, I'm Angel's son."

Dawn stared in disbelief.

"We will explain later" Angel said.

"Okay, uhm I'm Dawn, I'm Buffy sister." Dawn said.

Buffy looked at the two. She smiled. Connor was also hungry and went to the kitchen. He came back with a few sandwiches. He and Dawn eat together.

"Hey Will, you see, it's in the family." Xander said.

Willow started to laugh and Buffy too. She looked at Angel and smiled at him.

"If they will marry each other, what will you too become?" Gunn said.

"I would be Connor's sister in law." Buffy said.

"And Angel would become Dawn's father in law." Willow said.

Buffy looked at Angel and saw the same pain that she had. They would become family, but not in the way they wanted to become family. She looked at her hands and the thoughts of a few minutes ago went back to her.

_oh my God, he was human for a day. I saw him in day light, we made love and … I heard his heartbeat. _

A tear went down her face. Angel saw this. Dawn looked at her sister and saw the tear too. She walked to her and sat next to her.

"Buffy? What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"Oh, it's a really long story." Buffy said.

She looked at her sister.

"Is it alright if I tell you later?" Buffy asked.

Dawn nodded. Willow walked to Buffy.

"Buffy? Could I talk to you for a second?" Willow asked.

"Yeah sure Will." Buffy answered.

And they went outside. Angel looked when Buffy and Willow walked away. This was going to be terrible for Buffy.

Chapter 9Outside

"Are you all right?" Willow asked.

"I'm fine Will." Buffy said.

But Willow wasn't buying that.

"Buffy, please tell me." Willow said.

Buffy looked at the sun. It just came up.

"I saw him in daylight Will. We made love and … and I heard his heartbeat. I heard it Will." Buffy said.

She started to cry. Willow held her in her arms.

"Oh, it's going to be all right." Willow said.

"I don't think it will. I had something I wanted all the time. Angel was human. And now I have nothing." She said crying.

"Well that's not true. You have Dawn, Xander and me." Willow said.

"I knew I shouldn't have come here. I was just fine in Sunnydale and since I'm here I found out that Angel slept with Darla, he has a son and he was human for a day." She said.

Buffy looked at Willow.

"Will? I don't think he loves me anymore." Buffy said and she started to cry even more.

"What are you talking about? He still loves you. When you talked to Spike here in the garden, Angel heard your conversation. I don't know what you said, but he cried and went to his room." Willow said.

Buffy looked at her in amazement.

"He heard it? Oh my God, he wasn't suppose to know!" Buffy said.

"What did you say?" Willow said.

"I told Spike why I was angry at Angel. I was angry because I always wanted to have a child of him." Willow looked at her with wide open eyes.

"I didn't knew that." Willow said.

"Well, it's true." Buffy said.

Buffy whipped her tears away.

"I think we better go back inside. We have a case to solve." Buffy said with a sad smile.

Willow nodded and they went back. Dawn and Connor were still eating. Everybody else was researching. Spike looked at Buffy, Buffy nodded telling him she was all right. Cordelia and Xander came out of the kitchen.

"Hey, we have something to eat for everybody." Cordelia said.

Xander had a trey with al the sandwiches on it and Cordelia held 2 glasses with blood. She gave one to Angel and one to Spike. He looked surprised at her.

"You have to eat too, we need you strong for the fight." Cordelia said.

Spike smiled. Buffy wasn't hungry. She read a book and then looked at Angel.

"Angel? What did Morah said in the end?" Buffy asked.

"He said that more shall come and that great darkness would fall." He answered.

"Why do you want to know that?" Wesley asked.

"Because this book says that when 30 Morah demons are on this earth a great darkness shall fall." Buffy said.

Wesley took the book from Buffy.

"What does that mean?" Fred asked.

Wesley was about the answer but he was cut of by Buffy.

"Apocalypse. Man I'm getting tired of this!" Buffy said.

"This isn't the first time?" Fred asked.

"No, it's going to be the 7e." Buffy said.

"Seven!?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, first we had the Master." Dawn said.

"Then we had Angelus." Willow said.

"You Angel?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, luckily Buffy stopped me." Angel said.

"Who was third?" Fred asked.

"That were a couple of demons, who wanted to open the portal to Hell." Buffy said.

"Who came next?" Connor asked.

"That would be the Major. He turned into a huge snake." Dawn said.

"Yeah, it was on our graduation day." Cordelia said.

Buffy and Angel looked at each other. They both remembered: it was the night he left.

"Who was fifth?" Cordelia asked.

"Glori." Xander said.

"Glori? It was a woman?" Wesley said.

"Yeah, she was a Hell God. She wanted Dawn to open the dimension were she came from. It was a close call." Spike said with a sad tone.

"Close?" Gunn said.

"The portal was already open, so I went trough it to close it. Only Dawn's blood could close it and Dawn was made out of me. It was the second time I died." Buffy said.

"Second time?" Connor asked.

"With the Master I was dead for a few minutes." Buffy said.

"And the sixth time?" Gunn asked.

"Well, I didn't stop that one. It was Xander." Buffy said looking at Xander.

"You Xander? Wow, I didn't knew you could fight." Cordelia said.

"He didn't fought." Willow said with a really sad tone.

Xander walked to her and hugged her.

"Who was the one this time?" Wesley said.

"I was the one." Willow said.

The Fang Gang looked with open mouths.

"You Willow? Why?" Cordelia asked.

Buffy thought she would answer this one. It was still to hard for Willow.

"Tara was killed by Warren and she went a little bit nuts." Buffy said.

She looked at Willow and smiled at her, telling her it was all right.

"She wanted revenge, but she also wanted to destroy the world. Xander was the only one who could get trough her." Buffy said.

Everybody was quiet.

"That's the reason I can't do anything with magic anymore." Willow said.

"Why does the name Warren ring sort of a bell in my head?" Cordelia said.

"You know him, sort of. He also sat on our school." Xander said.

"Oh, why did he became a bad guy?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, he made a woman-robot. She was supposed to love him, but he felt in love with somebody else. The robot was following him. His girlfriend found out because of me. So he blamed me. Together with Jonathan and Andrew the became the evil trio." Buffy said.

"Wait, I know those names too. Who are they?" Angel said.

"Jonathan is the guy who wanted to kill himself in the tower on school." Willow said.

"And Andrew was trying to set Hellhounds free on the Prom." Buffy said.

"I remember it again." Angel said.

"You guys had a prom? I never had a prom. Can you tell me about it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah sure." Xander said.

"The guys were in a tuxedo and the girl in long dresses." Xander said.

"Cordelia what did your dress looked like?" Fred asked.

"Mine was grey, glittery. It was beautiful. Xander bought it for me." Cordelia said.

"You what?" Buffy asked.

"Yeah, I paid for Cordy's dress." Xander said.

"I was broke and Xander was the only one who knew. I think he did it because he still felt guilty." Cordelia said with a smile.

"Why should he felt guilty?" Gunn asked.

"Because I cheated on Cordy. And again Cordy I'm sorry!" Xander said.

"You two had a thing?" Fred asked.

"Yeah, can you believe it?" Dawn said.

"This is going to be fun! Who was with who?" Fred asked.

"Well, I was with Oz, he was my boyfriend and a werewolf. Xander was with Anja, who was uh is a vengeance demon." Willow said.

"What?! Is she a demon again? How did that happen?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, lets say it short. I proposed to her and let her stand alone in front of the alter." Xander said.

"You wanted to marry her?" Cordelia asked.

Xander nodded.

"Wow! Xander you grew up!" Cordelia said with a big smile on her face.

"Cordy with who were you?" Gunn asked.

"I uhh, sort of was with Wesley." Cordelia said.

Gunn, Fred and Connor started laughing.

"It's not funny! He was pretty handsome a couple of years ago." Cordelia said laughing.

"Buffy, how did your dress look like?" Fred asked.

"It was pink. With no straps." Buffy said.

"She even got an award for school protector." Willow said smiling.

"School protector?" Gunn asked.

"Yeah, that year the school had the lowest dead cases." Buffy said.

"With who were you Buffy?" Connor asked.

"With Angel." Buffy said in a sad tone.

"He was looking good in a tux." Dawn said.

Everybody looked at her.

"What? What's wrong?" Dawn asked.

"How did you know that Angel looked good in a tux?" Buffy said.

"You thought I looked good?" Angel said smiling.

"You know you always look good." Buffy said smiling, but then she realised what she had said.

"But that's not the point. Dawn how did you knew that?" Buffy asked.

"I first came to your house and Dawn opened the door. She told me about those Hellhounds and I went to the Prom." Angel said.

"Aha, Dawn why didn't you told me that?" Buffy asked.

"Because you two just broke up and I didn't want to say his name so you could hear it. You already had enough pain." Dawn said.

"Thanks Dawn." Buffy gave a kiss on Dawn's forehead.

"You had strange boy and girlfriends, man" Gunn said.

They started to smile.

"A ex-witch with a werewolf, Xander with a ex-demon, a Slayer with a vampire and the worst one Cordelia with Wesley!" Gunn said.

"Hey, I'm not the worst one!" Wesley said.

"Oh yes you are!" Gunn said smiling.

"Uh guys, we still have a case to solve. We must know where the Morah demons are." Willow said.

At that moment Cordelia was having a vision.

"Uh guys, I know were Morah is. Angel, do you remember that factory were I was when a ugly demon gotten me pregnant?" Cordelia asked.

Angel nodded, the others stood in the room with open mouths.

"They are there tomorrow." Cordelia said.

"So we know were it's going to happen." Angel said.

"Cordy you were pregnant?" Xander asked.

"Yeah, I had sex with a really nice and good looking guy and the next day I was totally pregnant. Thank god that Angel kicked that demons bud. I wouldn't survive the delivery." Cordelia said.

"Angel, do you think it's a good idea to fight the demon now?" Buffy asked.

"No, they aren't there jet." Cordelia said.

"Great!" Buffy said.

She was getting tired of doing nothing. It was like Angel read her mind.

"Buffy, we still have to research on how to stop this and we must train." Angel said.

"I like the training part" she said smiling.

"Gunn, have you called Lorne?" Wesley asked.

"Yes I did. He should be here in a few minutes." Gunn said.

"Who is Lorne?" Spike asked.

"Lorne is a friend of ours. He is a demon, but a nice one." Fred said.

"Lorne can read other peoples mind if they sing." Connor said.

"That's one handy skill" Buffy said.

"Buffy? Do you still want to train." Angel asked.

"Yes, show me the way!" Buffy said smiling.

They both walk out of the room.

Chapter 10In the training room

Angel took his shirt of. Buffy could only stair at him, she couldn't move. Angel looked at her.

"What's wrong?" he asked her.

"Uh nothing, I can see you've been working out." She said.

Angel smiled.

"Okay, so no holding back." Angel said.

Buffy nodded. they started to spare. Connor watched the two.

_Wow they are so right for each other. They love each other so much._ Connor thought.

He went back to the others.

After an hour Buffy and Angel were tired.

"Wow, that was the best workout I had since years." Buffy said.

"Yeah, me too." Angel said.

Angel putted his shirt on. Buffy sat down.

"Uh Angel? I heard from Willow that you heard the talk that Spike and I were having." Buffy said.

Angel looked to the ground.

"Yeah, I heard it." Angel said.

He sat down next to her.

"I'm so sorry that you heard that. You shouldn't have known that." Buffy said.

"Buffy it's all right. I knew it all ready. You told me when I was human." Angel said.

"Oh, okay." Buffy said not knowing what to say.

"I just didn't knew that you still wanted a child with me." Angel said.

"Angel, I love you and I always will love you. Nothing will ever change that. You know why Riley and I broke up. Because he knew that I still loved you and I didn't loved him." Buffy said.

"I too will always love you. I felt something for Cordy, but I compared her with you and she was nothing compared to you. You are the love of my life." Angel said.

Buffy had tears in her eyes of joy.

"I thought that you didn't loved me anymore." Buffy said.

"Oh Buffy, nothing will change about mine feelings for you." Angel said.

Angel's arms were now around Buffy's shoulders. Her head was on his chest. Buffy looked at Angel. Their faces were closing in. They kissed. All their frustration was in that kiss. Buffy wanted to last forever but she had to breath. They stopped kissing and looked at each other.

"Oopsie." Buffy said smiling.

Angel smiled too and at that moment Buffy just melted. Her hand went to his face. They started kissing again, but this time it was more passionate. Buffy hands were going to the buttons of his shirt and she opened the buttons one by one. When all the buttons were open Buffy took the shirt off. She started kissing his chest. They were now lying on the floor. Angel took Buffy's shirt off. He started kissing her in her neck. Then suddenly Angel heard Lorne's voice.

"Buffy? We have to go back inside. Lorne is here." Angel said with a husky voice.

Buffy looked around her and saw nobody.

"Angel, nobody is here in the room." Buffy said.

"No, I meant he is in the living room." Angel said.

"Oh right, sorry but if the love of my life is in my arms I can't think clearly." She said smiling.

They stood up and took their shirt on. Angel putted his arms around Buffy waste and kissed her. Her hands were in his hear.

"Angel, we should go inside." Buffy said between kissing.

"Yeah I know." Angel answered.

They stopped kissing and walked to the door. The kissed each other one last time before they went inside.

Chapter 11In the lobby

Angel and Buffy walked into the lobby.

"Hey, how was the work out?" Willow asked.

"Uh it was good. Exactly what I needed." Buffy said smiling.

"Angelhair, how are you doing?" Lorne asked.

"I'm doing fine for somebody who is going to be dust tomorrow night." Angel said.

Buffy went to the counter were a bottle of water stood. She hummed a little. Lorne was talking to Angel when he heard Buffy humming. He turned around and looked at Buffy. Buffy turned around and saw Lorne watching.

_Damn I forgot! Lorne can read your mind when you're singing._

She turned a little red.

"So you must be Buffy." Lorne said.

"Hay, nice to meet you." Buffy said giving him a hand.

"Can somebody tell me what's wrong?" Lorne asked.

Wesley filled him in. Angel walked to Buffy.

"I forgot that he can read your mind when you're singing. And my mind was screaming your name." Buffy said softly.

Angel smiled. Spike looked at the two love birds.

_God, they are still in love with each other. I should have known it._

Spike knew that Angel loved Buffy more then he loved her. She should be with Angel. And he had peace with it, strangely.

"Well, Angelhair you have a big problem so I hear." Lorn said.

Angel nodded.

"There is one thing that I don't get. How does it come that Buffy had a vision about this." Lorne asked.

"It isn't the first time she got a vision." Willow said.

"I think it has to do with the slayer thing." Buffy said.

"Is this the first time you had a vision about Angel?" Lorne asked.

"No, I had one before." Buffy said in a sad tone.

"About what was the vision?" Lorne asked.

"I was walking in the Bronze, that's the local club, and I saw Angel I walked to him and he was staked by Drusilla." Buffy said.

"How did that ended?" Lorne asked.

"The next day Angel turned into Angelus." Buffy said.

Angel had his hands on Buffy shoulders. He knew how hard it was for Buffy to tell all those memories.

"That's why we are taking it this serious. And Cordy had that vision too!" Wesley said.

"We know everything we need to know. We know when, where and how. We just have to wait." Angel said.

"So we don't need to do something?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, we need to train and rest. We need to be alert when we have to fight." Buffy said.

Everybody nodded.

"I think we should rest now. Everybody is tired." Angel said.

"Does everybody have a room?" Cordelia asked.

"Yeah, we all have a room." Willow said.

"Angel, after a half hour I will come to your room." Buffy said whispering.

Angel smiled. Everybody went to there room. Within 15 minutes everybody was a sleep.

Buffy went to her door. She opened it. She heard everybody snoring. She walked to Angel's room and knocked. She heard footsteps and the door went open. Angel stood there only with his boxers on.

"Hai stranger, can I sleep in your bed?" Buffy said with a smile.

Angel smiled and let Buffy in. Buffy was cold, she held her arms around her.

"What's wrong?" Angel asked.

"Oh nothing, I'm just cold." Buffy said.

"Aha, I think I can fix that." Angel said smiling and held his arm around Buffy.

Angel wasn't warm himself but the feeling of his arms around her made her hot.

"Thanks, I needed that." Buffy said.

She started yawning.

"Come, you're tired. And I'm pretty beat myself." Angel said.

Buffy nodded and the went to bed. Buffy lay in Angel arms.

"This is nice." Buffy said.

"Yeah, it really is." Angel said.

" I think Dawn is getting a crush on Connor." Buffy said.

"I think so too. Xander was right, it is in de family." Angel said laughing.

"Angel? I missed you so much. There were so many times that I wanted to call you, but I was afraid." Buffy said.

"Afraid of what?" Angel asked.

"I don't know. I guess to tell you about the things I have done." Buffy said.

"Buffy, we both made some mistakes. But they brought some good stuff too. I slept with Darla and that was very stupid, but I got a son for it. You had a thing with Spike, then broke it off and now he has a soul. You can see that as a good thing." Angel said.

"I can?" Buffy asked.

Angel nodded.

"But promise me, you will never do that again." Angel said smiling.

"I promise." Buffy said and gave Angel a kiss.

The kiss became very passionate and thing heated up.

"Angel? We can't do this. I don't want to lose you again." Buffy said.

"I know I know, but I like kissing you." Angel said with a big smile in his face.

Buffy smiled.

"Let's get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be a big day." Buffy said.

Angel nodded. She lay in Angel's arms and within seconds they were a sleep.

Chapter 12The next morning

Dawn went to Buffy's room. She knocked and didn't hear anything. She opened the door and walked to the bed. Buffy wasn't in it.

"Oh my god. She gone!" Dawn said.

She went to the room of Willow and knocked. Willow walked to the door and opened it.

"Hay Dawnie what's up?" Willow asked.

"Buffy isn't in her room. Maybe she is kidnapped." Dawn said.

"She could be downstairs. I will help you find her." Willow said.

They walked downstairs and started to look for Buffy. They couldn't find her.

"See I told you she was gone." Dawn said.

"Maybe being with Angel was to much for her. Let's go see Angel maybe he knows were she is." Willow said.

They walked upstairs and went to Angel's room. Willow knocked, but nobody opened the door.

"Maybe they are both gone. Maybe they went to the factory and fight those demons without saying it to us." Dawn said.

"No they wouldn't be that stupid." Willow said.

"Come on, we're going to look around in Angel's room." Willow said.

They opened the door and walked inside. Dawn went to the bedroom.

"Uh Willow, I think I found them." Dawn said with a big smile on her face.

Willow went to Dawn and smiled at the sight. Buffy lay in Angel's arms.

"They still love each other, don't they?" Dawn asked.

"Yeah, they do. Come on, lets give them some rest." Willow said.

Dawn nodded and they walked out of the room. Angel and Buffy were so tired that they didn't noticed a thing.

A few minutes later Angel woke up. He looked at Buffy.

_God she is so beautiful_ Angel thought.

Buffy woke up and looked at Angel, who was still looking at her.

"Angel is something wrong?" Buffy asked.

"No everything is fine. Buffy you're so beautiful." Angel said.

Buffy smiled.

"You're not to bad either." Buffy said with a big smile.

They kissed.

"I could stay like this forever" Buffy said.

"Me too, but we have some demon slaying." Angel said.

"I know." Buffy said in a sad tone.

"Buffy, everything is going to be all right. We stopped it before and we will do it again." Angel said.

"I really hope so, because I don't want to lose you again." Buffy said with tears in her eyes.

"Buffy you're never going to lose me, I will always be with you no matter what." Angel said and kissed her again.

"Come on, we have to go downstairs." Buffy said.

Buffy went back to her room and got dressed. They found each other again on the hallway.

"Could we train again today. I hate the waiting." Buffy asked.

"Sure, we will train in the afternoon." Angel said.

Buffy smiled. They walked down the stairs. Dawn, Willow, Cordelia, Wesley and Xander were downstairs.

"Hay you two." Cordy said.

"How did you sleep Buffy?" Wesley asked.

"I was sleeping like a rose." Buffy said smiling.

Dawn and Willow looked at each other and smiled.

"Where is Connor?" Angel asked.

"He is getting some breakfast with Gunn and Fred." Cordy said.

Buffy walked over to Dawn.

"Hay Dawny, how did you sleep?" Buffy asked.

"Oh oh good. But there was something very strange this morning." Dawn said.

"Oh what was wrong?" Buffy asked.

"Well, I woke up and I went to your bedroom. You weren't there. Willow and I went searching for you and found you in Angel's arms." Dawn said with a big smile on her face.

Willow started to laugh. Buffy went red.

"Oh oh." Buffy said.

She didn't know what to say.

"It's all right Buffy. We're happy for you. You two lay so peaceful together. We haven't seen you smiling like that in a long time." Willow said.

"Thanks Willow. But could you two please not tell this to anybody?" Buffy asked.

"Off course Buffy. You can trust us." Dawn said.

Buffy smiled. Connor, Gunn and Fred walked in.

"Hay guys, we have breakfast!" Gunn said. Everybody eat.

"Uh, Dawn do you know where Spike is?" Buffy asked.

"I think he is still sleeping. Should we wake him up?" Dawn asked.

"No, he should get some rest. He didn't got a lot of sleep the last couple of weeks." Buffy said.

"How come?" Cordelia asked.

"Well, he's been having these nightmare about his victims." Buffy said.

"Yeah, they can really be a pain in the bud." Angel said.

Lorne walked in.

"Hey you guys how are you doing?" Lorne asked.

"We're just fine." Cordelia said.

Lorne watched Angel.

"Angelhair you look different. Did you do something with your hair?" Lorne asked.

Angel started to smile.

"I didn't do anything with my hair Lorne." Angel answered.

Angel walked to the fridge and took a blood back. He did it in de microwave and turned it on. Lorne watched Buffy.

"You also look different, Buffy." Lorne said.

"I slept good, maybe that's it." Buffy said.

"No no, that's not it. It's something else." Lorne said.

"Ow, like what?" Buffy said.

"You look happy." Lorne said.

"Oh, thanks." Buffy said.

"How did you came so happy Buffy?" Lorne asked.

"I don't know." Buffy said lying.

Willow and Dawn looked at each other and they knew why Buffy and Angel were so happy.

"Well, I hope that Angel wont be to happy. That would be really bad." Cordelia said

"Don't worry Cordy, I will make sure of that." Angel said.

"What will happen if you are to happy?" Connor asked.

"Then Angelus will come back. My soul will be gone." Angel said.

"So you can never be happy?" Connor asked.

"He can be happy, but not happy happy." Cordelia said.

"Happy happy?" Connor asked.

"True happiness." Xander said.

"Can you have that?" Connor asked Angel.

"I all ready had it ones." Angel said looking at Buffy.

"How?" Connor asked.

"When Buffy and I made love, I had one moment of true happiness." Angel said.

Buffy smiled at Angel.

"So when you have sex with somebody you can have one moment of true happiness?" Connor asked.

"No, not just anybody. Buffy." Angel said.

Buffy smiled and walked to Angel. She hugged him.

"You can be so good with compliments." Buffy said.

"Can you two cut it out! You too are behaving like a couple!" Xander said.

Dawn and Willow couldn't hold their laugh anymore and busted out in laughing. Everybody looked surprised except Buffy. She just started laughing because of Dawn of Willow.

"What?!" Xander asked.

Buffy looked at Angel and he nodded.

"They're laughing because Angel and I are a couple." Buffy said.

"You're what?" Cordelia asked.

"Come on Cordy, everybody could see that they are madly in love with each other." Willow said.

Cordelia was so jealous.

_I thought that Angel was in love with me, not her!_

Cordelia looked at Angel and wanted to say something, but Spike came downstairs.

"Hey Spike, how did you sleep?" Dawn asked.

"Pretty well, thank you nibblet." Spike said with a smile.

"So tonight is the night." Spike said.

"Yeah, all we can do is wait. Angel how late are we going to the factory?" Gunn said.

"Well we can go trough the sewers, so we can leave at 7." Angel said.

Buffy looked at het watch.

"So we have 9 hours." Buffy said.

"What are we going to do in those 9 hours?" Dawn asked.

"We will train and rest." Wesley said.

And so they did.

Chapter 13

8 and a half hour later

"Is everybody almost ready?" Angel asked.

Everybody nodded. Dawn walked to Buffy and gave her a big hug.

"Dawn, what's wrong?" Buffy asked.

"I just wanted to hug you." Dawn said.

"Everything is going to be all right Dawnie. I'm not going anywhere." Buffy said smiling at her sister.

Everybody got their weapon and they all went to the sewers.

"This smell is never going to come out of my clothes!" Cordelia said.

"And there is the old Cordy again." Xander said smiling.

"Okay everybody be still, we're almost there." Angel said.

Soon they heard the Morah Demons talking.

"Everybody knows there plan?" Buffy asked.

They nodded.

"Alright on three we will go." Angel said.

"One, two…, three!" Angel shouted.

There we're 30 Morah demons. They just wanted to start a ritual but were disturbed by the gang. Buffy, Angel and Spike each took 8 Morah demons. Dawn was in the background. She looked in the sewer if there where other demons coming. Connor took two Morah demons. Cordelia and Fred took one. Xander and Willow took one. Wesley and Gunn also took one Morah demon. There was one Morah demon left. Angel walked to it. He lifted his axe and started fighting. The Morah demon was pretty strong, but Angel was stronger. Angel's axe came in de Morah's stomach and he cried out in pain. Angel took this moment to smash the Morah's jewel. The Morah was gone. The gang had won the fight. They had some cuts and bruises, except for Dawn who hadn't been fighting. Angel felt a strange feeling inside of him. He felt to his knees. Buffy saw this and ran towards him.

"Angel? What's wrong?" Buffy said.

Angel couldn't say anything. He felt like he was choking. Suddenly a white light came into the room. Doyle came from the light.

"Doyle? Is that really you?" Angel asked.

"Yes Angel, it's really me. I came here to tell you that you fulfil your destiny. You get your reward." Doyle said.

Doyle watched Cordelia.

"Hey Delia, you look beautiful as always. I'm sorry that you got my visions. But the TPTB wanted it this way." Doyle said.

"Oh it no big Doyle." Cordelia said with tears in her eyes.

"Oh Delia I have one advise for you. Please change your hear back in your own color. We both know that you can't be her. Just be Cordy, okay?" Doyle said.

Cordelia nodded.

"Well guys I have to go back. Buffy, look out for him and please make him happy." Doyle said.

Then the light started to disappear. When the light was gone, Angel felt his heartbeat. He looked at Buffy with a big smile. She lay her hand on his chest and felt his heartbeat. She started crying. Everybody came towards the couple.

"Buffy? What's the matter?" Willow asked.

"He's a life!" Buffy said.

"But how is that possible?" Xander asked.

"Well, a couple of years ago we found a prophecy about a vampire with a soul who would get his shanshu. That means that he would become human." Wesley said.

Angel and Buffy just looked at each other.

"Angel? Could we do that forgotten day all over again?" Buffy asked with a smile.

"You heard what Doyle said. You muss make me happy." Angel said smiling.

Everybody went to the hotel. They all went to check on there injuries. Buffy and Angel couldn't get there eyes off each other.

"Uh guys it was on long night. I think I'm going to bed." Angel said.

"Yeah me too." Buffy said.

They both went running up the stairs.

"They will be sleeping long all right." Cordelia said.

Buffy and Angel couldn't be any happier. They were just finished with love making.

"Angel I love you so much." Buffy said.

"I love you to Buffy." Angel said.

"Come, I want to show you something." Buffy said.

Buffy and Angel went to the roof of the hotel. They sat there together when the sun started to rise. It was the most beautiful thing Angel had ever seen, next to Buffy off course.

"Thank you, Buffy." Angel said.

'For what?" Buffy asked.

"For loving me." Angel said.

"Your welcome." Buffy said smiling and gave him a kiss.

The kiss became passionate and they made love on the roof. And this wasn't going to be the last time.

The end 


End file.
